


The (Only) Time That Sam Bought A Birthday Cake

by winchestershome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Pulling, Language, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Use of a Blindfold, a bit of Dom!Sam, body worshipping, cake involved (nothing dangerous), oral (reader receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestershome/pseuds/winchestershome
Summary: The monsters are hiding, the ghosts are resting and the family business is on vacation during your birthday, what's left to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and I'm french, so I'm sorry for any mistake you might find.

A distant smell of burnt toasts and bacon filled your nostrils, and woke you up from your peaceful sleep on a typical saturday morning. It wasn't rare to be woken up by any kind of smell, or sound, but the food ones were usually the best. You sat on the edge of the bed you shared with Sam, stretched your arms and your legs a little and slowly paddled your way to the kitchen, where you found a shirtless Sam making breakfast. Noon. Sleeping until noon was a luxury that you couldn't afford everyday because there was always hunts and nights when you had to be bait for a vampire or even a werewolf.

There will always be a monster waiting to be chased and killed by the Winchesters.

As you entered the kitchen, Sam spotted your relaxed form and smiled. ''Morning, beautiful.'' He greeted you as he took a mug from the cabinet to pour some fresh coffee in it before handing the cup to you.

''Good morning.'' You said and kissed his cheek, taking the hot cup of coffee from his hands and sitting on a seat at the old wooden kitchen table.

''Good news. No case this week.'' Sam announced, flashing his most winning smile.

''No case?'' You repeated, not sure as to why you were getting a suddent vacation from monsters. Mostly at this time of year. Sure, it'd been at least three weeks since the last creature you'd ganked with the Winchester brothers. But still, it was a bit odd to have actual free time to do what you wanted and not having to worry about everyone's safety and saving the world from a monster, an apocalypse or even Lucifer.

''Nope.'' Sam confirmed, still showing off his smile. ''Go take a shower, I've got the day planned for you, birthday girl.'' He said, winking in your direction.

Without asking questions, you did as he said and you quickly stood up from your seat and walked towards the long corridor leading to one of the many bathrooms the old bunker owned.

Another town, another monster. But not this time. This was good, you thought.

***  
For dinner, Sam had taken you out to one of the fanciest restaurants in Kansa and ordered the most expensives plates you'd ever eaten, far different from the burgers and fries you were used to eat on hunts with him.

And now you were back at the bunker, after a cheesy romantic movie and a drink or two at the nearest bar. When you'd opened the door, Sam was on you, capturing your little frame in his tight embrace and his lips on your neck. ''Not here, Dean could hear us.'' You whispered the words in his ear, and he pulled out of the hug to respond. ''You can be as loud as you want, baby. Dean's not here to complain about our sex life.''

''Where is he then?''

''Rufus' cabin. There's a ghost case not too far from there.'' He revealed to you.

Your lips turned into a victory smile. ''Ah! I knew there was a case this week.'' 

''Yeah, but he can do it on his own, you know that.''

Taking your hand, he leaded the way to his room where you couldn't see much in the darkened room until he turned on the light that was on the nightstand. Your hands went automatically to tug at his shirt and you unbuttoned the buttons as quickly as you could and then he helped you by taking it off, throwing it on the floor.

''Get undressed and on the bed.'' Sam growled, and you noticed the increasing bulge in his pants. ''Now.'' 

The light summer dress you were wearing easily fell to the ground when you unbuttoned its few buttons. Sam's pupils dilated at the view of you standing in front of him in your underwear. He never broke eye contact with your eyes as you unhooked your bra and slid off the straps down your arms, letting the only expensive lingerie you owned fall to the concrete bedroom floor, next to your dress. His calloused hands massaged your sides as his lips put kisses on almost every inch on the skin he could touch within distance as he kneeled before you, his face centimeters from your core.  
''You're so perfect.'' Sam whispered agasint your skin as he placed a gentle kiss on your covered pussy, before draging your panties down your legs and discarded it somewhere behind him. 

With eagerness, he caried you to the bed and dropped you off on the soft sheets, leaving you throbbing and wanting more of him.

''I have a surprise for you.'' Sam annonced.

''Really?''

''Put the blinfold on first.''

It wasn't the first time you'd use the blindfold with Sam, but for your birthday it was and your nerves were thrilling with the sensation of being blind for a few moments and letting Sam take control. You pulled the blindfold from the bottom drawer of the nightstand beside you and put it on without asking any more questions, trusting Sam with all your heart.

''Stay there and don't move. I'll be back in a few.''

You laid confortly and blind on the bed as you heard Sam leave the bedroom for a few seconds that felt like minutes before coming back to the room. He had brought a freshly cut piece of cake from the kitchen, and set the plate carefully on the nightstand, trying not to make any sound to give away his special surprise. He cut the piece of cake into several small pieces and scattered them all on your belly and your breasts. You laid there, looking a lot like a canvas, or even like a desert that Sam was about to devour and he smiled, satisfied at himself before diving head first to try to catch the chocolate on your skin.

He tilted his head to the side, in a way to have a better chance to catch a piece of the smooth chocolate cake piece. His mouth caught a bit you had on a breast and your hands reached his hair, your fingers fisting his long brown locks in a hard manner, trying to bring him closer to you. He automaticly switched side when he was done with this one and attacked your other breast with the same excitation he'd been using.

''Sam!'' You moaned as you pulled harder at his hair when he started to suck on your nipple.

With just one quick lick, he ate the last bit of cake that was on your stomach and you released your hold on his hair as he went at little further down with his tongue until his face couldn't go pass your knees. His strong hands took over to be positioned underneath your knees, keeping your thighs closed in an firm grasp. Even as he was dying to get in between them, he'd decided to take his sweet time and make this more passionate and painfull at the anticipation of what was to come.

''Sam. Please.'' You whimpered, your hands tugging at his fingers, trying to loosen their grip on your skin. ''I need it.''

He put little kisses from your ankles to your thighs, until he finally chose to open them. He smiled at the image in front of him. You were so ready for him, you thought you could explode at any second if he'd decided to keep this slow and torturing pace.

''You're so fucking wet.''

His long fingers dipped into your folds, separating your lips and brushing slightly past your clit. His teasing was building pleasure and impatience until his middle finger entered you, seeking your deepest parts you knew he could find in a short amount of time.

''Saamm'' The cry you made sounded more eager than desperate for his touch. ''Please.''

He knew what you wanted and instead of adding another finger, Sam pulled out his and when you were about to beg for more, he dived in without a doubt, his face flushed against your wet opening that was welcoming him home. His tongue shamelessly darted out to taste you, devoring you like you were supposed to be his desert, and damn, you were. He took long stripes from across your hole until his mouth arrived at its destination on your clit and he kissed it one time before circling it with his tongue. Your hands found your breasts and you squeezed them for a bit as Sam pleasured you, but it's wasn't enough to give you what you were craving.

''SAM! More- more, please. I need- I need more.''

His middle finger was back inside you, moving in and out of you for a few times until another one joined the first and he trie to push deeper to rub against your g-stop with his fingertips. One of your hands came down in his hair as you panted little breaths. He added his mouth back on your clit and he sucked hard on it.

And less than a second later your insides exploded. Your orgasm hitting you with a harsh force, making your toes curl and your eyes close for a brief moment. Sam's fingers helped through your buzzspasm and once it faded Sam released you, leaving you panting on the bed. 

You quickly took the blindfold off of your face and threw it somewhere on the bed as your eyes were adjusting to the dim light in the darkened bedroom. You stayed on the bed, lying comfortably until Sam was the first to speak again.

''What do you want, birthday girl?''

''You.''

He smiled at you as he rose up from the bed. He quickly got rid of his last piece of clothes and was on you the moment he was done, placing kisses all over you until you got enough of it and grabbed his cock, pointing it at your entrance. He lined up at your opening a better position and slowly entered you, inch by inch and you let out a moan at the sensation of finally being full. He waited for you to adjust to his size a few seconds and once you nodded at him to go, that was it.

He started to pump in and out of you at a slow pace until you'd begged him to go faster and harder. he'd had enough and changed his pace to a faster one. Your hands grabbed his asscheeks to push him closer to you and feel him deeper inside of you as he tried to changed the angle, taking one of your legs and encircled it around his back.

''Do you want it, baby girl?''

''Please... Please. I want it.'' You pleaded, wanting to get your release so soon. 

He knew your orgasm was approching fast, and he wanted to give you what you needed. Sam used one of his hands and slid between your bodies to rub fast circles on your clit. His gesture sent multiple jolts of pleasure through your core, helping you archive your second orgasm. Your grip on him tighened as you reached your peak, your pussy clamping down on him and you whispered his name against his lips.

''Sam... Come for me, baby.''

He tried to go faster and pistoned in and out until it triggered his own orgasm and Sam groaned as he exploded inside of you, painting your walls white and warm. He collapsed on top of you, careful not to hurt you by putting his weight in his arms at each side of your petite frame.

When you both finally caught your beath, Sam spoke again. 

''Did you think I was done yet?''


End file.
